zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Li
Kai Li is a 17 year old slugslinger from the Eastern Caverns. After mastering Slug Fu, she chose to leave her home in order to learn new and diverse techniques and become a great slugslinger. Her signature slug is a Stormrager slug named Sparks and her Mecha Beast is a DR-8K model nicknamed "Drake". Her traveling companion is Salvadore "Slick" McCree, a tracker. Physical description Kai Li has pale skin, greenish-yellow eyes and black hair with the ends dyed pink held up in a high ponytail with an aqua-green ribbon. She wears a matching aqua-green shirt beneath a short black jacket with pink accents and a single, navy pauldron. She wears white pants with black and pink boots and a pair of matching wrist launchers on her forearms. Personality Kai Li is very kind-hearted, adventurous and just. Despite the fact that she always gets lost, she maintains a positive attitude and rarely lets anything get to her. She always moves forward, believing that no matter how many times she gets lost, she'll eventually find where she wants to go. Having been raised in the Eastern Caverns all her life, Kai Li is somewhat naive to the world beyond her home, but is eager to explore and experience all it has to offer. She is a natural thrill seeker and has a fondness for heroes, such as Eli. Abilities Skills *'Slugslinging:' Kai Li is well-trained in slugslinging, able to quickly figure out which slug's unique abilities she needs depending on the situation. *'Slug Fu:' Having grown up in the Eastern Caverns, Kai Li attained mastery of their signature art, Slug Fu, allowing her to guide and control her slugs in battle. *'Mechanical intuition:' She has enough mechanical know-how to repair and perform regular maintenance on her Mecha Beast and slugslinging equipment. *'Combat expertise:' She is also well-trained in hand-to-hand combat with the prongs on her wrist launchers. Equipment *'Dual wrist blasters:' Kai Li's blasters are a pair of wrist blasters signature to individuals from the Eastern Caverns who have mastered Slug Fu. *'DR-8K:' Kai Li's chosen Mecha-Beast is a DR-8K model nicknamed "Drake". Drake is a fast and strong mount that is also equipped with a slug blaster in its mouth, allowing Kai to fire slugs while mounted. Like other Mecha-Beasts, Drake can transform into a bike and aquatic mode, as well as a flight mode, which is still in beta testing. Drake is also one of few Mecha-Beasts equipped with an artificial intelligence, allowing Drake to think and move on his own. Weaknesses *'Poor sense of direction:' Unfortunately, Kai Li has a terrible sense of direction and no matter what, she almost always ends up getting lost or taking the wrong turn. Background Kai Li was born and raised in the Eastern Caverns and trained in the art of slugslinging and Slug Fu since she was a child, eventually mastering the art by the time she was seventeen. Believing that there was nothing more she could learn in the Eastern Caverns and eager to explore the rest of Slugterra, Kai Li chose to leave home. On many occasions during her journey, Kai Li would regularly get lost or take a wrong turn due to her horrible sense of direction. Eventually though, she met a tracker named Slick and the pair became traveling companions, with Slick's superior knowledge of the area keeping Kai Li from getting lost. Later, the pair happened upon the Shane Gang and joined their group in their adventures. During their time together, Kai Li became enamored with Eli because of his courage, kind heart and heroic deeds, unaware that Slick had been harboring his own feelings for her. Category:Slugterra characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good